The Dragonborn Returns
by General Kenobi SIYE
Summary: Descendant from her Great-great-great Grandmother, The Hero of Kvatch, a young woman leaves home for Skyrim to fight for the Empire. An unexpected turn of events put her on a path that will make her every bit as legendary as her Grandmother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, or Oblivion yadda yadda… You know the routine.

Opening note: This may not be entirely lore friendly, but it IS fan fiction, so just go with it and spare me your bitching.

Preface.

Blackness was all that was known. A feeling of floating through a void, where nothingness is the only reality. Though utterly empty, it was also peaceful for a young Imperial female. She heard odd noises echoing through the inky blackness around her. She is unfamiliar with the strangely muffled sounds around her. She felt an odd sensation of weight, as though being pulled gently down by some unseen force. The noises become more clear and she can almost identify them.

"_Hooves?" _She asks herself.

She strains to hear the sounds, and recognizes the sounds of wagon wheels. She began to feel incredibly heavy all of a sudden, like a great weight pressing in from all sides in an attempt to suffocate her. Suddenly, she felt as if she was falling.

She suddenly jerks awake with a gasp. Her blurred vision begins to clear and she can see that she was in a sitting position in a wagon. Looking around, she saw the wagon she was in driven by an Imperial Auxiliary, easily identifiable by his chain mail armour. The next thing she noticed was her wrists were bound. _"This is not good." _she thought to herself, as she gently tested her bindings. Looking around some more, she saw there were three men in the back of the wagon with her. She was startled by the attire worn by two. The one who sat across from her was clearly a Stormcloak rebel. The other whom had been seated next to her had armour that seemed almost regal. She began to worry that she may have been in far more trouble than she'd first thought.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." the man across from her called out, to which she looked up.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, the same as us, and that thief over there." he continued.

"_No, not like you rebel scum." _she thought viciously. She had indeed been trying to cross into Skyrim to join up with the Imperial Legion. She'd heard that General Tullius was taking recruits directly into the Legion to be trained in the field instead of sending them to the Imperial Barracks to train for six months. Already being well versed in the art of combat because of her father's teachings, she thought that spending six months in "boot camp training" would be a waste. She'd wanted to get into fighting the rebellion immediately. Well, her plan had fallen apart quickly because of these Stormcloaks.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The thief said. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking or you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

"You there," the thief continued, looking at her. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." the Stormcloak across from her said.

"Shut up back there!" the Imperial driver called out in irritation.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief asked the regal looking fellow next to her.

"Watch your tongue!" the Stormcloak said in obvious anger. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true High King!"

"Ulfric?" the thief asked in realization. "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, but if they've captured you… Oh Gods! Where are they taking us!" he finished in alarm.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." the man before her said in an almost resigned tone.

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" the thief cried.

The young Imperial woman struggled to keep her own panic in check. She remembered lessons Great-great-great-great Grandmother taught her of magic. She almost smirked as she thought of a way to irritate the Imperial Executioner. Like her Great-Grandmother, the young Imperial woman was a very formidable practitioner of magic. For she had been taught by the last Arch-Mage of the Mage's Guild. Her Great Grandmother was none other than the Hero of Kvatch.

"Hey," the Nord Stormcloak across from her began, "What village are you from horse-thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home."

The young Imperial, nigh twenty-three years of age, though not a Nord, thought of her own home and family. Until just a week ago, she lived with her family in the Imperial City. Her father was Prefect of the Elvin Quarter and her mother was an accomplished mage. Her great-grandmother passed into the next world only a month ago. She missed her "Gam" dearly. She thought of her often. Her Gam was a very beautiful woman in her day. She was of one of the most rare Elvin races known commonly as a "Mystic Elf". They were widely thought to be only myth until the appearance of her Gam, the Hero of Kvatch. The Mystic Elf females always bred true in that every one of them born, was blessed with the beauty of a goddess. The females were also quite small. Her Gam was only five Imperial feet, and one inch tall.

For the young woman, it had always been hard to reconcile that her Gam was formidable enough to close Oblivion Gates all alone, time and time again. Her Gam told her stories of the Oblivion Crisis all the time, and though always in awe, the young woman couldn't help but be sceptical. Her Gam was the most gentle and loving person she'd ever known and it was impossible to see her as a great savoir of Nirn. Her Gam would always get very sad when she spoke of Martin Septim. Though she never said so, the young woman always suspected her Gam had been in love with the man who would be Emperor. That there was much more to that part of the story that her Gam never told. Her Gam had never married, but gave birth to a son nine months after the end of the Oblivion Crisis.

Being descendant of her Mystic Elf Gam, the young woman herself was quite beautiful. She was actually one half of a set of twins. She and her older twin sister had always been very pretty as children, and became the envy of nearly all the women in the Imperial City when they reached the age of thirteen. Unfortunately, they were also the objects of many a male's fantasies. That fact irritated their father to no end. She and her sister looked almost exactly alike except her sister had been born with platinum blond hair, while the young prisoner being carted to who knows where, had jet black hair. They both had the same steel grey eyes of their Gam. "Such is the way of magic" her Gam always said. Her sister would often dye her hair black in order to confuse her parents. It sometimes frustrated them when the twins played that particular prank. Their Gam though, always found it quite amusing.

She thought of her sister often, and it hurt. Her sister left home at the age of sixteen to parts unknown, for adventure. It hurt the young woman that her sister didn't ask her to come with her on her adventures, but she understood why. While she was always the studious one, her older sister was always the mischievous troublemaker. So much so, that their father called her, "His little Vex". The rest of their family just called her Vex. That's not to say she herself, did not get into trouble. While she was "book smart" her sister was "street wise". Her father had always particularly unhappy about the friends Vex tended to associate with, but it was this that gave Vex an edge in the more unsavoury parts of their civilization. Both sisters were very clever indeed, but Vex always just seemed to fit in better with the "unsavoury" teenage crowd than her younger twin. Vex had never really put much effort into her appearance. The prisoner had always been the more feminine and "Glamorous" of the two.

It had been her Gam's passing that spurred the young woman to leave home in order to join the Legion. Her Gam had fought the Thalmor in defence of the Imperial City thirty years ago, but was forced to evacuate along with other remaining Imperial forces. She was hated by the Thalmor, not only because of who she was or the fact that an Elf fought in defence of "lesser races", but also because she had killed countless Altmer in battle. Even at her age, that was quite a feat.

So here she was, a prisoner trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. She knew she'd never be welcome in the Legion if she unleashed her magic and slaughtered the Legionnaires, which she could do quite easily. No, she would wait for the intervention of the Nine, all of which her family still worshiped, before she took any action. Until then, she would just stick to annoying the hell out of the soldiers. Her Gam always said the reason the Thalmor wanted Talos worship banned was the mere fact that it was a "Lesser" Nord that had ascended and not an Altmer. Martin Septim was also a taboo of sorts because it was a non Elf whom had transformed into the avatar of Akatosh and defeated Mehrunes Dagon, ultimately bringing an end to the Oblivion Crisis. Those idiot Thalmor still claimed sole responsibility for putting an end to the crisis.

She was, however, still very angry that one of the soldiers thought it necessary to hit her over the head and knock her out. Sure she was dressed in rough skin tunics and simple foot wraps, but she had done that to not advertise that she was from a wealthy family in Cyrodiil. The roads all across Tamriel _were_ dangerous, and infested with bandits after all. She had spent three days in Bruma before making her way across the border, bringing only enough coin to make the trip to Solitude.

"General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting." she heard, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Good. Lets get this over with." she heard in reply.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines please help me." the horse thief begged as their wagon passed through a city gate.

"Look at him." the Stormcloak in front of her said in disgust. "General Tullius the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him."

The prisoner looked over at the General, and saw that there was indeed a Thalmor "Advisor" in his company. She narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"Damn elves." the Stormcloak soldier spat. "I bet they had something to do with this."

The young prisoner took great offence to the derogatory remark about elves. It was clear to her that these Stormcloaks are no better than the Thalmor when it came to race. All the more reason or her to fight the Stormcloaks and help reunify the Empire. It would be only a united Empire that could finally defeat the Thalmor supremacists, not a fractured Tamriel. That Titus Meade II declared Hammerfell as no longer part of their Empire. Hammerfell fought the Thalmor alone and had finally driven them out of their homeland. They could not defeat them though, only fight them to a virtual stalemate. That the Thalmor finally withdrew from Hammerfell told the young woman that the Aldmeri Dominion was just as exhausted as Titus Meade II falsely believed the Empire to be, after the Great War and a decades long war of attrition with the Redguards.

As their wagon made its way through the winding streets of the town, she vaguely heard a father admonishing his child and the Stormcloak saying something about being sweet on a girl and meade. All too soon, their wagon came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" the horse thief asked.

"Why do you think?" the Stormcloak answered. "End of the line. Lets go. We shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

"No, wait!" the thief cried out. "We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage thief." the Stormcloak said as they jumped down to the ground.

"You've got to tell them. We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" the thief begged.

The young woman heard the authoritative voice of a female Imperial soldier barking out orders to the assembled prisoners. Several things were said, but she wasn't paying attention as she was discreetly casting a pretty handy spell her Gam had taught her. A spell that made her skin tough as steel. She had been told it would come in handy one day, and it appeared that this was that day. She looked up in time to see the thief making a run for it before he was cut down by several archers.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the female soldier asked with distain.

"Wait." the male soldier said when he caught sight of the young woman. "You there. Step forward."

She stepped closer to him as he asked, "Who are you?"

Speaking for the first time the prisoner said, "My name is Alexis V-" she hesitated, "Lex. My name is Lex, of the Imperial City."

"You're a long way from home. What are you doing in Skyrim?" the male soldier asked. "Captain." he said, turning to his female commander. "What should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list." she replied, "She goes to the block."

Yes, Lex was going to have a fun time rubbing it in that bitch's face when they realised that her head would be impossible to take off, and their axe was dulled. It was clear that this spiteful woman hated Alexis as soon as she had laid her eyes upon the Imperial beauty.

"By your orders Captain." the solder said. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."

"_Like hell they will." _she thought.

"Follow the Captain prisoner." the soldier ordered gently. She complied, for now.

She soon found herself amongst the other prisoners and was listening to General Tullius speak to a masked Ulfric.

"You stated this _frakking*_ war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos!" Tullius said fiercely. "And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

At that moment, they all heard a distant sound. It was like nothing Lex had ever heard in her life, and it gave her a very unpleasant feeling in her gut.

"What was that?" some one asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius said.

The priestess had begun to give them all their last rights before she was interrupted by an impatient Stormcloak. His head was soon rolling around on the ground.

"Next, the renagade from Cyrodill!" the captain spat.

The sound was once again heard.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the soldier whom had asked her name said.

"I said next prisoner!"

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." the soldier ordered.

Lex approached the block, ready to piss off the bitch of a Captain. She approached the block and knelt down. She felt a foot on her back shove her forward onto the block.

"_On second thought. I'm going to kill this cunt…. Slowly." _Lex thought to herself.

As soon as she'd laid her head on the block, she saw the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. She almost couldn't believe her own eyes. A DRAGON!

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius shouted in alarm.

As the headsman raised his axe over his head, the pitch-black dragon landed on the tower behind him with enough force to shake the ground and knock him off his feet. The beast let out a thunderous roar which dazed Lex, causing her to fall to the ground. Things had just gotten much more complicated than she had ever expected.

X

X

X

X

X

Note: There is the beginning. I had borrowed Oblivion from a friend to see if I would enjoy this type of game only a few months ago. I had never played an Elder Scroll series game before and wanted to make sure I wasn't about to waste money on Skyrim. I was hooked and immediately bought Skyrim for the Xbox 360 and it turned out to be even better. Then I learned of many, many mods on the PC, so I bought both games for PC an have modded the hell out of them.

I have taken time off from my Harry Potter fics, not only because of how shit my life is, but because I put every idea I had into Myrddin Emrys Returns in order to write a story that had never been done before. Now I have no idea where to take the two works in progress. The more I played Skyrim though, the urge to begin writing again returned. I have a few ideas inspired by Oblivion and Skyrim I might use for the two Potter fics I have up, but to those who've been waiting, don't expect anything any time soon. I have only about 800 words of a new chapter done for "Lion in Snake's Clothing", and even less for Prisoner of Harmony. This chapter was just to give my character some back story, which helps the reader identify with her more. Most fics of any category lack any kind of back story for the main character, but the best ones always have it there to add depth to a given world and it's characters.

Those of you who've modded Skyrim or Oblivion may already know where I got my idea for the Mystic Elf. Those who don't, Google Mystic Elf in Oblivion or Skyrim. I can honestly say I have never read any Elder Scrolls fan fiction, so if anything is similar to other fics, I was unaware. The character, Alexis or Lex, is the same one in my updated avatar. Not the old bluish one, but the darkly lit one. I only wish that avatars could be bigger so you the reader, can see how attractive the character in this fic is. I decided to use Vex as a base for my modded character, because with the "Better Females by Bella" mod, Vex is in my opinion, the best looking NPC in the game. I used her template but changed the hair and eye colour. In my story, both Vex and Lex have steel grey eyes.

I also added a reference to the imagined Battlestar Galactica. Anyone who could name the Character the voice actor for General Tullius portrayed in Galactica gets 10 house points. (Laughs)

As always, review, but don't be a dick about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but douche-baggery is not. If you don't like it, go read something else. Don't leave your stupid flames. To all others…

Live Long and Prosper - Edward.


End file.
